warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Southpaw
__notoc__ CLICK DAT GIF!!!! m e o w Dedication Me??? Wow. I'm greedy. Super greedy. m e o w Contributors Moonwatcher (creator) Qibli (coder) m e o w Notes HULK SMASH!!!! m e o w Appearance Southpaw is a light brown tabby she-cat; almost the color of desert sand. She has white markings on all four paws, and white fur goes halfway up her front legs. She has more white fur on her belly and chest, as well as the tip of her tail and around her right eye. Her eyes are blue, which is a rather common color, other than green. She sometimes gets eye strain, because her eyesight isn't exactly the greatest. However, this does not stop her from hunting and doing other everyday duties/activities. Southpaw is also not exactly skinny. She's just slightly chubby. And you'd think: "oh, but that doesn't mean she's not fast!" Well, that's somewhat true. Southpaw is a fast runner, but only when she needs to be. m e o w Personality Southpaw Isn't exactly the nicest cat around. In fact, some may consider her evil. Yeah. You heard me right. Evil. She does have an enormous friend group of at least five she-cats, including herself, in all modern clans (with the exception of SkyClan). You'd probably assume that she's an Extrovert, telling by all her friends, but no. Southpaw is an Introvert, and there's no mistaking that. Whenever Southpaw isn’t with her friends, she tries to stay away from anyone who may bother her. But then again, who isn’t like that? Saying this, you might ask: “but wouldn’t that make her an Antrovert?”. Well, I’m stupid, so I don’t know. But anyway, she thinks she’s an Introvert, so bam. If you believe in yourself, you can be anything . . . kinda. m e o w Abilities Southpaw may just be a lazy kittypet . . . if you don't believe a kittypet can become a warrior --- er . . . apprentice. m e o w Traits m e o w History It was a mild day in late greenleaf. Winter could be out chasing birds in the garden, but no. Today she was having kits. Her first litter, in fact. Her Twoleg owners had taken her to a small twoleg nest type of place, which was so white on the inside that Winter’s eyes hurt. She waited with her twolegs in this odd-smelling room for what seemed like an entire moon before anything interesting happened. It turned out that this “interesting” thing was just a fly. More time passed, and Winter could feel her kits moving. Then, the door opened and a twoleg dressed in all white came in with some sort of board in his hand. The twoleg dressed in white said something, and Winter's twolegs nodded. One hour later . . . Winter groomed her kits. They were both tabbies. One was a sort of sandy-colored tabby while the other was light gray. She still hadn't given them names. But did that really matter? Winter knew her twolegs would give them dumb names such as Fluffball, Socks, or Soap. She continued to groom her kits. m e o w __notoc__ Relationships Feel free to add your character to relationships, but try to keep it to sonas, altsonas, and WindClan cats. Also try to make sure that they fit in with the modern Warriors timeline. Also, idc how many of your characters you decide to YEET in here. Clan Dusttail positive wip Kin Winter very positive. wip Harrison very positive. wip Friends Cedarcloud positive. wip Glitchfang positive. wip Jaypaw positive. wip Blackstream positive. Other Redstar ew. wip m e o w Beliefs m e o w Likes m e o w Dislikes m e o w Strengths m e o w Weaknesses m e o w Family Tree m e o w Quotes m e o w Trivia *Southpaw is a term in baseball for a left-handed pitcher. *Yes, I am ambidextrous. **Ambidextrous = able to write with both hands *m e o w *Southpaw has ADD, which is a shortened version of ADHD m e o w Gallery //yeets photos// Southpaw.png|by me on cartoonizemypet.com 26f0487f-0365-48c7-a747-8fd43ad4829c.png|base is by Dew. 35494_p56aV5DQ.png|from Picrew 3F6780BC-A8CB-4E5F-ABB3-7B47CDEED637.jpeg|by Moonwing! Ty! Southpaw-background.jpg|background 80'sInspiredSunset.gif|aesthetic SkyThing.gif|gif Sunset.png|IM really obsessed with sunsets Insane.gif|yet another aesthetic m e o w Extras This is a joke section, so don't take any of it seriously. Am I crazy? Yes. No. Maybe so. I don't know. Shut up I'm trying to eat my donut. My dad is listening to Rush. What do I do? Listen to Rush with him. Lock myself in my room. Take his phone away from him and start listening to something else. Screech. Punch him 'cuz why not. I'm sitting in a chair (good to know). Other. What should I eat for breakfast this morning? Waffles Pancakes Donuts French Toast Starbucks Scrambled Eggs BACON. Walter I name my OCs after things I'm obsessed with. Is that weird? YES. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Imagine that your little brother finds this page. What do you think would happen? He'd mess up the coding so it looks like toilet paper. My little brother wouldn't find this page. Instead, he'd steal my donut. He'd comment on this saying something something like 'cehjekxhdhwo' or 'you smell funny'. He'd let his pet fish edit the page so that it becomes ineditable. He'd bottle flip your Hydro Flask on the screen, dab, then start spinning a fidget spinner all while burping loud for the whole world to hear. My cat Walter just purred. Is that bad? I think it's bad. Yes. That's bad. Get him to a vet. NOW. No???? Purring is a normal thing for cats. He was showing affection toward you. I dunno. I never had a cat. Give him Starbucks. That oughtta make him happy. (°¿°) Do you remember? Remember what? The 21st night of September This isn’t Teen Titans GO!. m e o w Characters m e o w More Extras m e o w Miscellaneous Chat The chat section is public, y’all! Talk about anything appropriate. Hello, my fellow aliens. Hello Quality chat on character page ;) m e o w Comments/Categories {| Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:WindClan Cats Category:Catsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Apprentices Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Moonwatcher908) Category:Former Outsiders Category:Evil Category:Mature Content Category:Role Play Characters